Sage and the Campout
Future generation Rocky decides to take Sage out for a father/son camping trip to spend more time with him. During the night, Sage wanders away when he hears a few growls and strange noises coming deeper within the woods to try and find out what it is. When Rocky wakes up and finds Sage isn't there, he panics and races around desperately to find his son *Rocky *Tundra *Sage Sage bounced ahead of his father on the trail, eyes lighting up in pure joy. "Yeah! This is so cool! Thank you for taking me camping, Dad!" He smiled, looking over his shoulder back at Rocky. The eco-pup chuckled and smiled, watching his pup bounce through the forest. "You're welcome, Sage! Figured we needed some guy time. As much as I love your mother and sisters- it'd be fun to get some bonding with my little guy." He laughed, bouncing over and scooping Sage up onto his back. "Ahaha! Yeah! I love spending time with you!" Sage grinned, scooting his way up to sit on Rocky's head, taking in all the noises and the sights. "Wow.....It's so nice out here..." "You bet it is, Sage... That's why we need to recycle, to keep trees and forests around." "Okay dad!" The pup crossed his eyes as a butterfly landed onto his nose, making him sneeze. ".....Oops......" (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) The boys were setting up their campsite, Sage eagerly trying to carry a huge bundle of sticks in his mouth to use as firewood, but ended up toppling over. Rocky laughed and bumped his pup up to his feet. "You okay there kiddo?" "Uh huh!" Sage muttered through a full muzzle, rushing over to drop them in the fire pit. "There! Ow my jaw...." "Took off more than you could chew?" Rocky snickered, sitting down with Sage. Sage rolled his eyes at the pun. "Daaaaaadddd." He playfully pushed the bigger dog's side with his paw, not really doing much. "Alright alright....So...You wanna go fishing??" Rocky smiled, nodding to two poles next to the tent. "DO I!" Sage bounced to his paws, tail wagging like crazy. "Race you! Race you!" "Ahah! You're on, Squirt!" Rocky grabbed the two poles in his jaw and nodded at the smaller pup The boys smirked at each other and then raced out towards the lake, dust flying behind their paws. (Scene change: Rocky's badge) Sage trotted happily back to the campsite, a giant bass in his mouth. Rocky was dripping wet, grumbling a little bit as he walked over. As Sage put the fish near the fire-pit, he laughed. "Wow dad! That fish was really strong! I can't believe he pulled you in!" Sage grinned, tail wagging in amusement. Rocky shook out his fur, spraying water over his son. He snickered and started a fire in the pit, trying to warm himself up, and get dinner started. "Heh....Yeah me either... I still don't like water!" Rocky shuddered before turning to his son, looking up through the trees. "It's nice seeing the sun setting, huh Sage?" He smiled, pulling the tan pup close to him. Sage looked up, seeing the pinkish-orange hue of the sky and the clouds. "Wow.....It's so pretty! ....Didn't you tell me that you proposed to mom during a sunset?" Rocky chuckled and nods. "I sure did......Maybe one day you'll do the same with Summer...." Sage's face turned dark,dark red as Rocky mentioned his crush. "..You..You think so?" looking at his dad curiously, tail thumping a bit on the ground. "Sure thing!" Rocky smiled, ruffling his fur. "You're like your dad- just gotta be yourself and treat her like she's a princess." Sage nodded quickly. "I will....I...If she even likes me back.." he chuckled sadly, leaning into Rocky. "I'm sure we'll find out...But for now, let's cook up that fish we caugh, hm?" "Yeah!" (Scene change: PAW patrol symbol) The sun had completely gone down, and the boys were snuggled tight in their sleeping bags. Rocky was out cold, snoring slightly, while Sage was half asleep- slowly drifting off. Suddenly, a low, growling noise was heard farther off in the distance. Sage shot awake, eyes wide with slight fear as he started to nudge Rocky. "Dad! Dad! Wake up! I-I think there's a monster!" Sage whimpered, pressing the bigger dog's side with his tiny paws. "Nnh....It's just a nightmare....Go back to sleep Sage it'll be okay...." Rocky yawned, drifting back to sleep in a matter of seconds. Sage pouted and poked his dad a few times, ears perking as the noise got louder. "Well....If you're not gonna check it out... I guess it's up to me!" Sage wiggled out of the sleeping bag and popped out of the tent, grabbing a lantern before heading into the woods, shivering a little bit from beneath the hoodie his mom made him bring along. "Alright Sage..It's time to find a monster!" (Scene change: Rocky's badge) '' The next morning, Rocky awoke to the sound of his collar. Tundra's voice flowed through, causing a little smile on his face. "Good morning, Rocky~ How's the campout going?" "Good, Good... Sage caught a fish last night." Rocky chuckled, stretching and looking at the empty bag next to him. ''' Huh. Maybe he just went to the bathroom. '''he thought, shrugging it off before heading to the firepit to start up some breakfast. "That's wonderful! Glad you boys are spending quality time together, you know how much Sage looks up to you~" Tundra murmured, her voice soft. "The girls miss you though." "I know honey, we'll be back soon." Rocky smiled, looking around curiously. He perked his ears, listening around for his pup. "hm...." The gray dog slowly started to get more and more worried as he couldn't pick up any fresh scents from Sage. "Everything okay, Rocky?" "Heh...Yeah....Just distracted.." "Can I talk to Sage~?" Rocky froze, looking around nervously. "Rocky?" "Uhn, sorry, honey, he's a bit busy right now, I'll have him call you back, i love you bye!" "Ro-" Rocky shut off his collar before she could answer. "Sage?! Saaaage! Buddy where are you?" he whimpered and ran in a circle. "Oh man....Tundra's going to kill me." ''(Scene change: PAW patrol badge) Rocky spent hours circling around the forest, scrambling over every rock and fallen branch in a huge panic, eyes wide. "Sage! Saage?! Champ this isn't funny, where are you?!" He howled, bumping into a low branch. "Ouch....Urgh..." Tears were welling in his eyes as he thought of what might happen to his boy out here. His gut churned as he shook the thoughts out of his head. "Sage....Oh kiddo i'm sorry.... I should have listened to you last night....." The mixed breed sniffed the air, Sage's scent faint, but still there slightly. He sniffed again, following the scent until he reached the river, where it cut off. Rocky's face went pale. "OH no...oh nononono. He couldn't have...." He looked horrified at the water, eyes darting as he feared the worst. "D''aaaadddd!!"'' Rocky perked his ears staying completely silent. "Daaaaaaddd!! Where are yoooouu?" '' "Sage!" Rocky barked, turning from the river. The voice was coming from the west trail, causing Rocky to bolt that way, racing as fast as he could. ''"HOLD ON BUDDY! DADDY'S COMING!" (Scene change: Rocky's badge) After 15 minutes of running, Rocky came snout to snout with Sage. And a black bear. "S...Sage... Don't move...." "No- dad! It's okay! She's friendly!" Sage explained, jumping to his paws. "I need your help!" Sage moved around to the bear's leg, revealing a trap that had been previously been snared around the creature's leg, but was now on the ground. "....She's scared and hurt.... I managed to get it loose, but... Her leg is really bad.... Do we have any bandages at the campsite?" Rocky gave his pup a smile. "...Yeah....Uhm... Let me go get the first aid kid, bud.." Rocky raced off towards the campsite and returned minutes later with a big orange kit in his jaws. "Alright... Let's get her patched up..." The boys worked for a little bit, Rocky wincing a little when the bear roared in pain when they added the antiseptic to her wounds and wrapped her up good with bandages and gauze. "How'd you find her, Sage?" Rocky questioned while he was watching Sage as he was finishing up the last bandage. "I heard her roars.....I thought it was a monster and followed it and I found her instead...I managed to jam a stick in the trap and pried it loose, but she was in too much pain to move around..." Sage murmured, patching her up. "There we go...How do you feel now?" he smiled. "Grrhhh..." The bear growled in a soft, grateful tone, leaning down to nuzzle Sage. "Hehe! That's good!" The bear slowly got up, testing her leg a bit before nodding to the two dogs and lumbering back into the woods. "That was very kind of you, Sage." Rocky smiled, hugging his pup. "I'm proud of you..." Sage giggled and nuzzled into his father, smiling widely. "Thanks dad! I'm going to check up on her in a few days......" He paused, looking up at Rocky. "I think I know what I want to do when i'm older, Dad... I wanna be a Forest Ranger pup! Make sure the animals are safe and of course make sure everyone recycles and picks up after themselves." The young pup beamed widely, eyes gleaming. Rocky couldn't help but smile as he hugged his pup again, wagging his tail. He nuzzled him close, ruffling the tuft of fur on his head."That's my boy." The boys grinned and stood up, walking back to their campsite. "I can't wait to tell mom!" Sage beamed. Rocky chuckled sheepishly. "Sure thing...Just... Just don't tell her that I let you go out on your own.... Or else i'm in the doghouse." Sage giggled and bumped his dad's leg. "Okay dad......Heh...Race you back to camp!" "You're on little man." Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup